The Attraction of Power
by gesticulatingwildly
Summary: Josh feels aroused as well as proud of Donna, after she gives a rousing speech at a fundraiser. Set post-series.


Watching her give a rousing speech at the fundraiser, Josh felt full of pride. It was obvious to him that Donna was destined for leadership soon, and he couldn't wait to see her reach the potential he always knew she would achieve. Right now though, a more pressing and primal concern was the erection developing in his pants, and his strong urge to get Donna alone.

As he shifted awkwardly in his seat, Donna finished up her speech and the hall erupted into applause as everyone got to their feet, clapping furiously. Josh joined them, standing and rocking on his feet, hoping that'd somehow calm his lower half down. It didn't really work, and the look that Donna gave him as she approached directly from the stage certainly didn't help. He bit his lip hard as she came over to him. Giving him a sultry look in return, she pulled him into a hug and quietly asked,

"Did I do ok?"

He whispered into her ear in response,

"You were amazing. I'm so proud of you."

She pulled away from him a little to take in his face, beaming at his response. The fundraiser was continuing around them, but neither were paying attention to the next speech.

Before she had a chance to reply, Josh pulled her back into his embrace, whispering into her ear,

"I don't think I have ever wanted you more than I do right now."

He reinforced his point by very gently nipping her earlobe before pulling away, holding her hand in his.

Donna blushed a little, more at the pride on Josh's face than what he was saying or doing. She squeezed his hand, stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"You really think it was good?"

Josh grinned at her, bouncing on his heels a little.

"Are you kidding? You're going to rule the world at this rate!"

Donna laughed as Josh continued.

"Seriously, I can't wait to be First Gentleman and be a kept man."

Stroking her hand across his arm, Donna smirked at him.

"You'd be good at that"

Getting a little closer to Donna again, Josh responded,

"Of course! I'm good at everything!"

He smirked straight back at her, as Donna laughed.

Josh pulled her even closer to him, ensuring there was hardly any space between them.

"For now though, there's a more pressing…concern," he said as he grinded a little into her leg, ensuring she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Definitely. Let's get out of here."

Donna pulled on his hand, tugging him away from the crowds. He sped up ahead of her, ensuring that he was leading the way.

Right this second, Josh was so pleased he'd spent a small fortune arranging for them to stay at the same venue, even if they did live only an hour or so away. Just the trip from the hall to their hotel room felt long enough as it was.

Pulling Donna into the elevator, Josh quickly hit their floor button before pressing her into the wall, kissing her passionately as his hands roamed. Donna moaned as he moved his hands down her, stroking her shapely hips, as he continued to enthusiastically explore her mouth with his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair, enjoying caressing his curly, unkempt locks, and pulling him further into her.

Josh moved one hand away from her hip, slipping it under her blouse, and working his way up to her breast. He squeezed gently through her bra, smiling into her lips at her quiet moan. In response, she moved one of her hands down to squeeze his ass, enjoying how he pushed himself against her even harder.

Continuing to caress her breast, Josh used his other hand to stroke just inside the waistband of her pants, trying to resist delving any further yet.

He figured he was pushing his luck when Donna placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. He stood back, about to apologise for such overeagerness, when he saw where she was going.

Donna stepped over to the elevator button and hit the Stop button.

"Huh? Donna?"

She sauntered over to him, biting her lip as she looked him up and down for a moment, finally licking her lips in anticipation, as she stepped nearer to him. Standing directly in front of a slightly confused Josh, she whispered quietly.

"Fuck me, Mr Lyman."

He didn't need to hear any more. Practically lunging at her, Josh pushed her roughly against the wall again. Hungrily kissing her, he started unbuttoning her blouse as she pulled at his shirt.

Tugging at her blouse, he heard a button ping across the elevator, as it bounced off one wall. It didn't stop either of them as Donna pulled Josh's shirt out of his pants and loosely open. Her hands immediately moved to rake her fingernails down his muscular back, revelling in the shivers she provoked from him. She wasn't convinced she could ever tire of feeling his muscles ripple under her touch.

After pausing for a moment to enjoy Donna's touch, Josh practically ripped her blouse apart. Confronted by her bra, he felt like uttering a quiet prayer to whoever invented front release bras while he unclipped it. As he did so, he nibbled his way down her neck, paying particular attention to sucking on her collarbone.

By this point, Donna had all but given up on giving as good as she got, simply enjoying the sensation of being engulfed by an extra passionate Josh. She held onto his back, one hand slipping down a little to squeeze his ass.

His mouth reached her breast, gently teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue. It was more delicate than she expected given how the past few minutes had gone, and such teasing enticed her into pulling his body further into her, digging her fingernails in just a little to cause a mark or two. In response, Josh used his hands to pull hers from his body, holding her wrists above her head as he continued teasing her. A groan of exasperation and a slightly whiney "Joshhhh" was her reaction.

Just as she felt like really complaining, he finally sucked down hard on her nipple, smiling into her breast as she gasped loudly at the sensation. Josh continued holding her wrists loosely above her head with one hand, as his other moved down her body. He tweaked her unattended nipple before stroking his way down her torso till he reached the waistband of her pants.

With Josh continuing to nibble and lick at her breast, Donna was fairly convinced that, given enough time, she could come from that sensation alone. Josh had a talented tongue for more than just cutting down Republicans in debate. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine as she felt him unbutton and unzip her pants. He dipped his hand inside her pants, delighting in how wet her underwear felt, as he rubbed one finger gently across the front of them. He knew he'd hit the right spot when Donna gasped more loudly and bucked forward.

He grinned into her breast one last time, giving her nipple one last, long and wet sweep with his tongue, before pulling his mouth away and looking her in the eyes. Smiling devilishly at how lustfully she was looking at him, he continued to rub her through her underwear. Donna gave him increasingly heated looks as she kept trying to push more of herself onto his hand.

Moving his face to her neck, his lips practically touching her earlobe, he whispered to her,

"One day, you're going to be the most powerful woman in the country, and I'm going to be right there with you…knowing that I can still reduce you to putty in my hands by doing this."

He bit down on her earlobe as his fingers pushed aside her underwear, making contact with her clit at last. She gasped loudly, trying to pull her hands free from above her head, to grab onto him in some way. He didn't relent.

Slipping two fingers inside her, Josh hooked his fingers upwards, knowing just what Donna liked, as his thumb rubbed her clit with increasing pressure. He kept kissing and sucking at her neck, appreciating her groans of his name as she pushed to make more contact with him.

Gently nibbling along her neck, working his way down to her collarbone, Josh began thrusting his fingers inside her more quickly, sensing that she was close. Rubbing her clit faster, he heard Donna's gasps grow more breathless. He bit down on her nipple, catching her by surprise and pushing her over the edge. As she came, he released his hold on her wrists. Her hands immediately moving to clasp his face. As she came down from her climax, she pulled him up to her, seeing the fire in his eyes, and kissing him passionately for a moment.

Donna reached down to unzip his pants, stroking her hand across the now obvious bulge there. He shivered in response, looking directly at her as she explored, grasping him through his boxers.

"Lose em," she whispered to him.

Josh didn't need to be told twice, pushing his pants and boxers down around his ankles, as Donna did the same with her clothing. Once they were both semi undressed, Josh ran his hand down Donna's torso, watching the anticipation in her eyes. Not wanting to wait any longer, he moved his hands to her ass. Donna reacted in sync, wrapping her legs around him so he was fully supporting her. She held onto his biceps, enjoying feeling his muscles tighten as he held her up. Briefly nudging her clit with his cock, Josh finally entered her. Both of them sighing in delight at the connection.

He took a moment before he started thrusting, giving them a chance to catch their breath. By now, Josh was pretty riled up but also determined that this wouldn't be just for his benefit. He kept alternating his rhythm, ensuring Donna was sufficiently teased for a time. Donna throatily began to beg him for more, just as Josh switched to much deeper and more satisfying thrusts. How desperately she was begging him was nearly Josh's undoing, so he moved one hand down to her clit, stroking it quickly as Donna's breaths turned more exaggerated. He could feel her begin to tense up, and it was her gasping that pushed him over the edge. Kissing her frantically as he came, he pushed her against the wall one last time. A wave of relief hit him as he felt her muscles tense around him, as she came one last time, softly saying his name into his ear.

For a moment, they both kept holding onto each other, breathing deeply as they both calmed. Josh kissed Donna gently on the lips, as he pulled out of her, smiling at the satisfied look on her face. Donna lowered her legs, standing somewhat shakily back on the ground, and softly kissed him back.

"You know, you're pretty good at that," she teased gently.

Josh grinned back at her.

Scattering soft kisses across her face, he answered her.

"Not as good as you."


End file.
